mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Vivempires 2
What is a Vivempire? The Term itself is common slang for a large, implausable empire that spans much of the globe. The term has been mostly used to describe empires in the Principia Moderni Series that runs on the Alternate History Wiki. There has been several empires worthy of the title in past games, but what if there was a game full of these impossibly large nations. What if the world was dominated by Vivempires? 'The origonal Vivempires died shortly after it started because of internet issues. Rather than restart that game, I have decided a sequel would be better. Rules These rules are the 10 (8) commandments of this map game. They will be treated as such #The Creator, Edgeofnight, does not do complaints. Please file any complaints with your local representives. #Have fun! #Be Logical. Though this game is about ASBpires, no nation would just let their worse enemy annex them. #Mods are gods until proven wrong #The Algo will be used to decide wars. Should a stupid result come out, then the mods may vote on overturning it ##This map game is using an experimental algo. Be aware of that. #To play as a colony is alright assuming you plan to declare independence. #Mods may be impeached at both a player and a mod vote. #In order to keep the joke that I thought was clever but is probably lame running, the number of rules may never equal 10 Mods #Head Mod, Creator of all things and Eater of Souls: #Normal Mod, right hand of the Creator, Genghis Khan's descendant and Khan of the World: [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!]] (Free potatoes) Map Nations North America *''Anglo-French America:'' *''Songhai America:'' *''Iberian Texas:'' *Aztec Empire: *''Mughal North America This is Edge, . Hit him up. 21:40, January 11, 2015 (UTC)'' *Mayan Empire *''Alyeska'' *''German Imerpial Isles Revolution 9 *''Japanese Central America: South America *Mapuche: *Inca Empire: Shikata ga nai! 14:46, February 7, 2015 (UTC) *''Brazil: User:ScottyD123 *''Japanese Colombia *''Patagonia'' *''New Austria'' Europe *Anglo-French Commonwealth: *Iberian Empire: *German Empire Revolution 9 *Poland *Swedish Empire - [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] ([[User talk:Saturn120|'Talk']]/[[User blog:Saturn120|'Blog']]) 16:03, January 19, 2015 (UTC) *Slovak Empire *Croatian Empire *Romanian Empire *Greek Empire *Russian Empire - [[User:Upvoteanthology|'Upvoteanthology']] (Talk | Sandbox * Ukraine *''Sultanate of Crimea'' *Switzerland: Africa *Ethiopian Empire *Songhai Empire Fires, I'm just here so I don't get fined *Egypt Empire *Zulu Empire *Tribal Federation: Asia and Oceania *Mongol Empire [[User:TechnicallyIAmSean|'Hail Sean, Master of Revolution!']] (Free potatoes) *Japanese Empire -Seiga *Korean Empire Great showing. B23 (talk) 16:46, January 14, 2015 (UTC) *Khemer Empire *''Anglo Korea'' *Indonesia *''Greater Isles of the Inca'' *''British Austrailia: '' *Mughal Empire: This is Edge, . Hit him up. Middle East *Yemeni Empire *Empire of the Levant *Mesopatamia *Turkey *Kurdistan *Persia *Georgia Announcments In order to speed up the process, players may write their own nation profiles to be approved by the mods. =The Game= 1915 ♙'The Balkans Continue to stablize following the end of WW1' Radical Groups, including Communists and Anarchists, are on the rise in Russia Muhgal Empire: 'The Muhgal empire continues to expand it's massive military. Standing at 10 million men, the empire has one of the largest military forces in the world. The Navy and economy also improve. Colonial MIlitary, economy, and infrastructure improve as well. *'Mongol Dip: We offer an alliance and a NAP to the Mughal Empire Inca: The Inca continue to prosper under the wise rule of the Sapa Inca Tupac Amaru III. The economy and military are strengthened, and, as ever, are brought under greater government control. New road networks are constructed to link the capital to the rest of the Empire, while special emphasis is put on training the nation's vast reserves of manpower, which include all adult males. The people are restive, however, at seeing so much of South America still under the control of foreign imperialists, rather than its native peoples. The Sapa Inca sees an opportunity to regain land peacefully, and sends a request to Japan to purchase Japanese Colombia, offering part of the Isles of the Inca in exchange. The military is placed on a state of greater readiness pending Japan's response. *'Japan Diplomacy:' Japan agrees to sell the Muisca (Colombia) Overseas Prefecture, and asks for a Non-Agression Pact as well. *The Inca agree. Japan: Japan builds up its military. More Shinto Shrines, Buddhist and Taoist Temples are built. Songhai Empire: 'we build up our already huge military, which currently numbers about 6 million men. However, only 2 million of them are active, with 800,000 troops stationed in our colonies, and 1,200,000 more in our main territory. However, our generals say it will only take 20-60 days to mobilize the entire army in the event of a war, thanks to our rail network. our population goes up, with 500,000 people born each year. in addition, our economy improves, taking us out of a minor rescission, and into a period of economic stability. because of our economic stability, we work on expanding our rail network, especially in our colonies were it is needed to trans port food. Our emperor offers alliances to T'he Muhgal Empire, and the The Inca Empire. *The Inca accept the alliance. Mongol Empire: 'We build up military and economy. The military currently has 10 million troops, spread across the provinces. The railroads are improved too. '''Korean Empire: '''As we begin to build up our military and economy to start our adventure. The Koreans claiming bit experience. Navy is bult up as temples either. Our troops stands about 600,000. The population stands in 2,5 million people as adressed. '''German Empire: '''We expand our economy. Military grows strong as we command a large military force in Europe that expands. We try to improve relations with the rest of Europe. '''We ask Iberia for Texas, Colorado, and New Mexico. We are willing to settle for 50 million dollars to get the colonies. MOD RESPONSE ' * '''Songhai Diplomacy: '''we ask for a non-aggression pact with the '''German Empire * German Dip: We agree for NAP. * Iberia Dip(MOD): No Brazil: After WW1 a new government is put in office and starts a 'modernizing' the nation. We start by expanding our economy and growing our military. A new education system is implemented and the government says that this is the future of education for the world. All 18-year-old men will be sent through a general military training program to prepare for war. The population stands at 24,674,000 with 3,000,000 men in active service for the military. We offer a Alliance with Inca and the Anglo-French Empire. We also offer a free trade deal with Inca, Anglo-French Empire, Songhai Empire, Mongol and Japanese Empire. * Songhai diplomacy: '''we agree to the free trade agreement and ask for an alliance. * '''Remeber, as a colony you must declare indepdence within the first 5 turns. * Brazil Diplomacy: '''We agree with the alliance. 1916 '''Korean Empire: '''The buildings are established further. The government says there was a new company for food supplies for the Koreans to feed. The Factory was established. As he want some further notices for his news about the navy for the support. Even eyeing for the military. '''Japan: Japan builds up its military. More Shinto Shrines, Buddhist and Taoist Temples are built. Japan accepts Brazil's trade deal offer from last year. Songhai Empire: '''since last year, our military has expanded by about 500,000 men, most have just finished basic training and are being shifted to active military roles, massing on the Mediterranean coast and on the Egyptian-Songhai border. Because of the new troops, we do some basic arsenal upgrading, and increase military spending. We begin small oil drilling operations, especially in the Dakota region of our colonies and Algeria. this oil will be used to decrease dependency on other foreign sources, despite that however, we are willing to sell some at a reasonable price. We continue to add to our extensive rail network, with 5,000 miles already added last year. we Also offer alliances to '''the Muhgal Empire,' '''and '''The Anglo-France commonwealth'. Brazil: 'With all 18-year-old men going through military training, most of these men go onto join the military, because of a medium-sized salary and good care for the families of those men and as of this the military population goes up by 300,000. We also start massing troops on the New Austria-Brazil Border. The new governmentt wants to become independent from Portugal and of this a parliamentary vote will be held this year '(Mod Response). A General of the Air Force is proposing that a Military Airplane Manufacturing Company be set up so that Brazil can make its own airplanes for the Air Force. The navy plans to build 2 Lutador Class battleships.Category:Vivempires 2